Lorenz Merten
, |family = Deceased |occupation = |affiliation = Self |fightingstyle = |teams = |points = |debut = |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = }} Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Quirk Abilities Equipment Black Ghost Suit: Weapons: *'Taiga Raven': The Taiga Ravens are a pair of double-action/single-action semi-automatic handguns that are the signature weapon of Lorenz Martin with a proprietary recoil attenuating system. It makes use of an unique ammunition round known as the HB 6.6x33 mm that is a a powerful smokeless powder, rebated rim, bottlenecked centerfire automatic pistol cartridge. This cartridge is exclusive to his handguns and was developed from scratch. With a 50gr (2.4gr) bullet, it is able to achieve a velocity of 2,185.04 foot per second on average or about 666 m/s ± 11.2 m/s, thus giving the cartridge the nickname "Hellfire". It is generally able to deliver around 534 ft pound of energy or around 724 J which is plenty to go through Type IIIA body armor at 12 yards, which is rated to stop .44 Magnum SJHP at 1,452 foot per second. Lorenz also has access to "Xtreme Penetrator" rounds that are 65gr (4gr), which can go clean through Type III body armor even with a heavy jacket and two layers of clothing, at ten yards. With a total energy of 887 J, it is a devastating type of ammunition that has been suggested to be capable of going through 4⅓" of polycarbonate. The gun itself has a barell length of 4.8 inches and the gun has a total weight of 33 oz; furthermore, the barell is threaded. The rear sight is an unique, "butterfly sight" that is adjustable for for windage and the front sight is pre adjusted for elevation and the butterfly sight is designed to give the shooter a larger view of the target area and to automatically align with the front sight, which means the sight is very effective for long range target shooting and hunting. The front sight is a vermilion fiber-optic sight and can also be used with a more traditional three-point sight system; the bright vermilion also makes it easy for one to lock onto the target. The back and the front straps of the grip have a mishmash of aggressive checkering and horizontal grip pattern for superior grip and features a beaver tail to prevent the hammer from striking the hand; while the sides have very light anodized charcoal aluminum straps with mild grippage. The magazine release for the gun is ambidextrous, however, the decocker is not, being only present on the left hand side; though, the slide-lock/slide-release can be ported to be ambidextrous, as they are in Lorenz's case. Much like most field guns for the military, it does not have a safety and only comes with the decocker. It has serrations are present on the back end of the slide and are pretty pronounced and large for an overhanded slide release. The gun also features a NAR (NATO Accessory Rail) for mounting tactical lights as Lorenz does with his guns. The Taiga Raven is equipped with infrared tactical gun lights which makes it easier for him to take out targets in the dark or at night time, as long as they are not wearing night-vision goggles. Taiga Raven comes with a double stack magazine which can hold 18 rounds, giving it a total capacity of 18+1 bullets. The trigger features an extenuated curve and has a very smooth pull in double-action despite the weight (10.05 lbs) and the reset is half-way out; the single action is very fast, crisp and almost glass-like at only 3 pounds and 4 ounces. The entire gun has a jet black finish, which was achieved by the use of an unnamed ceramic-polymer compound that was specially formulated specifically for high-use, high-abuse-destiny of the handguns. The threaded barell is sometimes used by Lorenz to include a flash hider to hide the muzzle flash of his handguns while performing indoors shooting against people, so as to not disorient himself. *'Harrier Recon': *'SG-19': The SG-19 is a suppressed bullpup submachine gun that can fire two distinct type of ammunition but is mainly created to use the 5.8×21mm DCV05 sub-sonic round but can also fire the 5.8×42mm “heavy round” cartridge. *''' Trivia Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users